Goblin
Details *'Title:' 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神-도깨비 / Sseulsseulhago Chanranhasin - Dokkaebi *'Also known as:' The Lonely, Shining Goblin / Goblin: The Lonely and Great God / Guardian: The Lonely and Great God *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance *'Episodes:' 16 + 3 Special *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Dec-02 to 2017-Jan-21 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 20:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Goblin OST Synopsis The fantasy tale between a goblin who needs a mortal bride to ends his immortal life, an amnesiac grim reaper who stays together with the goblin to oversees the passing souls, and a human woman who suddenly appears claimed to be the goblin's bride, who actually destined to be killed. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/8AcNEVUzV4o User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Gong Yoo as Kim Shin (939 years old, goblin) *Kim Go Eun as Ji Eun Tak (19, human bride) **Han Seo Jin as child Eun Tak *Lee Dong Wook as Wang Yeo (late 30s, grim reaper) **Kim Min Jae as younger Wang Yeo (king of Goryeo) (ep 1, 7-13) *Yoo In Na as Kim Sun / Sunny (mid-late 20s) **Kim So Hyun as younger Kim Sun (queen of Goryeo, Shin's sister) (ep 1, 7-13) *Yook Sung Jae as Yoo Duk Hwa (mid-late 20s) **Kim Hyun Bin as teen Duk Hwa **Jung Ji Hoon as child Duk Hwa ;Supporting Cast *Lee El as Samshin Granny (goddess of birth and fate) *Kim Sung Kyum as President Yoo Shin Woo (81, Duk Hwa's grandfather) *Yum Hye Ran as Ji Yun Sook (Eun Tak's aunt) *Jung Young Ki (정영기) as Park Kyung Shik (Eun Tak's male cousin) *Choi Ri as Park Kyung Mi (Eun Tak's female cousin) ;Others *Jo Woo Jin as Secretary Kim Soo Bok **Nam Da Reum as Kim Soo Bok (boy Shin helps in Paris) *Hwang Suk Jung as fortune teller ghost *Park Kyung Hye as ghost that follows Eun Tak *Park Se Wan as ghost with glasses *Kim So Ra as Lee Jung Hwa (vengeful ghost) *Hong Boo Hyang (홍부향) as mother of ghost with glasses (ep. 5) *Go Bo Kyul as Eun Tak's class president *Lee Moon Soo as Shin's loyal old man (Goryeo era) *Yoon Kyung Ho as Shin's loyal subordinate (Goryeo era) / Kim Woo Shik (job applicant) *Song Soo Hyun as Kim Woo Shik's daughter *Kim Byung Chul as Park Joong Won (Goryeo king's eunuch) *Kim Nan Hee (김난희) as Eun Tak's homeroom teacher *Kim Min Young as Park Soo Jin (Eun Tak's class bully) *Ma Min Hee (마민희) as Eun Tak's classmate *Yoon Hwa Kyung (윤화경) as Eun Tak's classmate *Choi Woong as junior grim reaper *Yoon Da Young as 23-year grim reaper *Kim Ki Doo as grim reaper *Jo Hyun Shik as 22-year grim reaper *Kim Chang Hwan as 23-year grim reaper *Park Jin Woo as loan shark *Yoon Joo Man (윤주만) as loan shark *Ahn Doo Ho as man thirsty in his past life *Sung Nak Kyung (성낙경) as Na Kyung Won (man who runs over Eun Tak's mother) *Ahn Ji Hyun as Ko Jung Hyun (Eun Tak's schoolgirl ghost friend) *Hwang Sang Kyung as purse snatcher on bike *Lee Han Seo as little girl at bookstore *Lee Chae Kyung as Manager Jang Il Ok ;Cameos *Park Hee Bon as Ji Yun Hee (Eun Tak's mother) (ep. 1, 7) *Jung Hae In as Choi Tae Hee (Eun Tak's first love) (ep. 7, 8) **Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as child Choi Tae Hee *Joey Albright Production Credits *'Production Company:' Hwa and Dam Pictures *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok; Yoon Jong Ho (윤종호) (ep 3-16) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Sook Recognitions 2017 Seoul International Drama Awards: *Best OST for Hallyu Drama (Ailee - I Will Go to You Like the First Snow) 2017 53nd Baeksang Arts Awards: *Grand Prize (Daesang) *Best Actor (Gong Yoo) Episode Ratings See Goblin/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama was specially aired on tvN for the broadcast channel's 10th year anniversary. *Filming began September, 2016. Gong Yoo and Kim Go Eun began filming scenes on location in Canada on October 5, 2016. *Some episodes are up to 90 minutes in length. *This was the 3rd highest-rated drama in Korean cable television history at the time it aired. *With a peak rating of 22.1% in its final episode, Goblin became the highest rated drama in tvN's history, surpassing the previous record of 21.7% held by Reply 1988. *The first script reading took place on August 30, 2016 and filming began in mid-September 2016 in Quebec, Canada. *Scriptwriter Kim Eun Sook and actors Kim Sung Kyum and Yoo In Na had already worked together previously in Secret Garden. *Hwang Suk Jung and Kim Go Eun worked together previously on Cheese in the Trap. *This is the second time that actors Lee Dong Wook and Park Hee Bon have worked together, as they had already worked on the television series Bubblegum. *Kim So Hyun and Yook Sung Jae had already worked together previously on Who Are You - School 2015. *Actress Ryu Hwa Young was in talks to take on the role of Sunny but declined the role because she felt she was too young for the character. *When Kim Shin and Ji Eun go to the movies in episode 7, the images shown on the movie screen are from the movie, Train to Busan. *Actor Lee Sun Gyun sent a trailer full of food for the entire production team of the drama, he worked with actor Gong Yoo on the drama The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince and with actress Kim Go Eun on the movie, The Advocate: A Missing Body. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:TVN Category:Fantasy Category:Romance